knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Spomenici i identiteti na primjeru sarajevskog Trga Oslobođenja Alije Izetbebović
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Spomenici su važni integrativni simboli koji specifično oblikuju sadržaj svakog društva. Često nesvjesni njihove prisutnosti, prolazeći gotovo svakodnevno pored njih, čitamo njihove znakove, usvajamo njihove poruke koje utječu na formiranje naših identiteta. Ustanovljena i iskazana kroz spomenike, memorijalna kultura jasan je primjer odnosa između sjećanja i kolektivnog identiteta.Vidjeti: Gillis John, Pamćenje i identitet, povijest jednog odnosa, Kultura pamćenja i historija. /priredile Maja Brkljačić – Sanda Prlenda/, Zagreb: 2006 I dok se individualno sjećanje veže isključivo za naše lično iskustvo, kolektivno sjećanje je drutveni fenomen koji je selektivan i u službi određene ideologije. U širokoj lepezi “mjesta sjećanja”“Mjesta sjećanja” je pojam vezan za francuskog historičara Pierre Nora, koji je ostavio kapitalna djela o temi sjećanja i identiteta. Realms of memory. Columbia University Press: 1997 koje gradi svako društvo poseban značaj imaju spomenici. Zauzimajući vanjski prostor svojim simbolizmom i monumentalnošću, oni su možda i najbolji primjeri kako se otvoreno manifestira kolektivno sjećanje. Podizanje spomenika javan je čin vođen kroz institucije vlasti, a u društvima gdje su česte promjene režima spomenici nam očigledno sugeriraju vezu između memorije, identiteta i ideologije, te je za historičare posebno interesantno pratiti interpretaciju i poruke koje nam svako društvo kroz njih želi uputiti. Oni predstavljaju “objektivizaciju” ideje i čitljive simbole za javnost, stoga svaki novi režim gradi nove spomenike. Međutim, novi režimi često znače devastaciju i rušenje starih spomenika koji su manifestirali prethodno sjećanje društva, te uporedo sa izgradnjom teče proces redefiniranja i uspostavljanja novog odnosa prema memoriji prethodnog društva. Historija nudi niz primjera o tome, a najsvježije i jako ilustrativne primjere kako promijenjeni politički kontekst donosi novi odnos prema starim identitetima i spomenicima možemo posmatrati kroz slučajeve rušenja, premještanja, skrnavljenja, zapuštanja ili pak novog tumačenja spomenika antifašizma i socijalizma na prostorima nekadašnje Jugoslavije. Prošlost nastaje tek kada uspostavimo odnos prema njoj, tvrdi J. Assmann, a da bismo taj odnos uspostavili, moraju postojati “dokazi” o prošlosti.“Da bismo s prošlošću mogli uspostaviti odnos, ona mora kao takva stupiti u svijest. To pretpostavlja dvije stvari: a) prošlost ne smije potpuno nestati, moraju postojati “dokazi”, b) ti dokazi moraju posjedovati karakterističnu različitost u odnosu prema danas.” J. Assman, Kultura sjećanja, Kultura pamćenja i historija. /priredile Maja Brkljačić – Sanda Prlenda/ Zagreb: 2006, 49. Ako bismo tu misao prenijeli na spomenike, onda i njih možemo razumijevati kao dio simboličkih dokaza o prošlosti koji se izgrađuju i utemeljuju da bi formirali kolektivno pamćenje. Podignuti na javnim prostorima, često na reprezentativnim i veoma frekventnim gradskim mjestima, spomenici su dobar indikator vrijednosti koje društvo želi slijediti. Postavljeni na postamentima, više ili manje monumentalni, imaju izuzetno simboličko značenje. Govore nam o snazi javnog prostora i odgovaraju na pitanje: “Čiji je javni prostor?” Zbog toga je izgradnja spomenika višeslojan problem i ne predstavlja samo kulturno, već je značajno i političko pitanje. Primjeri izgradnje spomenika mogu potvrditi kako se manifestira službeno mišljenje o prošlosti, te kako je moguće oblikovati ili poticati određeno sjećanje, stoga se u memorijalnoj slici pojedinih zemalja ogleda uspostava i trajanje različitih režima i sistema. Kod radikalnih promjena društva kao što su revolucije, prevrati i slično potreba za izradnjom novog identiteta je neophodna, pa tako u procesu “izgradnje tradicija”Izmišljene tradicije je sintagma vezana za britanskog historičara Erica Hobsbawma. Izum tradicija predstavlja splet praksi obredne ili simboličke prirode kojima se nastoje utvrditi neke vrijednosti i norme ponašanja, što automatski pretpostavlja kontinuitet sa prošlošću. Vidjeti: Invention of tradition. Cambrige University Press: 1983. spomenici dobijaju posebnu važnost. Vrši se pisanje nove historije i preoblikovanje stare memorije. Na scenu izlazi nova simbolika, naravno “starija” od prethodne. Angažiranje novouspostavljene političke elite ide u pravcu javnog manifestiranja i obilježavanja događaja koji se trebaju pamtiti, pa tako spomenici sa svojom značajnom mogućnošću “komunikacije sa promoviranom prošlošću” služe i za izražavanje identitetskih vrijednosti društva. Oni postaju pogodan prostor za manifestiranje društvenog i idejnog jedinstva, samo se mijenjaju spomeničke slike koje dolaze s novim političkim miljeom koji onda svoj prostor zaokružuje svojim spomenicima. Tako spomenici imaju značaj medija koji služe da osvježe sjećanje i da osiguraju identitetski sadržaj društva. Ceremonije, službene posjete na najvišem nivou, posebni programi oko spomenika, mjesta su oko kojih svaka nova generacija političke elite gradi svoj odnos prema prošlosti. Kakav je to odnos i prema kojoj prošlosti, to ovisi od sadašnjeg političkog vremena. Pažljivo osmišljeni programi kolektivnih posjeta spomenicima, spomen-parkovima i drugim memorijalima zahtijevaju masovno učestvovanje stanovništva kako bi se realizirala obaveza uspostavljanja željene kulture sjećanja. Posebnu važnost spomenici dobijaju u vrijeme kada se konstituiraju nacije i države, jer oblikovanje i tumačenje prošlosti kroz vizuelno predočavanje postaje bitna snaga u homogenizaciji zajednice. Stoga, nije čudno da je intenzivnija izgradnja spomenika u uskoj vezi sa jačanjem i stvaranjem novih država. Novi režimi često na temelju antagonizirajućeg odnosa prema prethodnom režimu grade svoju ideologiju, što se odražava i na nove spomenike čiji sadržaj i simbolizam treba biti prepoznatljivo drugačiji od “starih” spomenika. Gradeći stav prema prošlosti, država gradi spomenike koji nas upućuju šta kao zajednica trebamo pamtiti, dok u isto vrijeme izgrađuje odnos zaborava prema spomenicima prethodnog društva.Vlast kao poticaj za sjećanje i zaborav, tj. izgradnja “alijanse vladavine i pamćenja, te alijanse vladavine i zaborava” - vidjeti djelo J. Assmann, Kulturno pamćenje, Zenica: 2005, 83-87. Perspektiva savremenosti ogleda se u odnosima prema spomenicima, a javni diskurs slika je koja ilustrira svako novo tumačenje događaja iz prošlosti. U Bosni i Hercegovini na najnovije preoblikovanje politike sjećanja utjecalo je novo društvo stvarano u ratnim uvjetima devedesetih godina prošlog stoljeća. Nova simbolizacija javnih prostora rezultat je potrage za novim kolektivnim idetitetom. Spomenici na prostoru Trga oslobođenja “Alija Izetbegović” u Sarajevu Prostori trgova u gradskim središtima veoma su pogodni za lociranje spomenika i prezentiranje kolektivnih identiteta. Stoga će i primjer sarajevskog Trga oslobođenja “Alija Izetbegović” poslužiti kao primjer sagledavanja nastajanja različitih memorijalnih sadržaja. Smješten u centru grada, ovaj trg je često u skladu sa promjenom memorijalne kulture mijenjao svoj naziv. Njegovo različito imenovanje pokazuje nam uvjetovanost kulture sjećanja o svim društvenim promjenama. Prvobitno je bio Oficirski trg (nastao izgradnjom Oficirske kasine 1880. godine), potom Trg Klemansa Žorža Benjamina (manji dio trga pred Oficirskim domom od 1919. godine nosio naziv po francuskom državniku i političaru), Trg Petra I Oslobodioca, po srpskom kralju iz dinastije Karađorđević, (naziv nosio od 1934. do 1941, odnosi se na glavninu prostora današnjeg trga između Ulice Ferhadija i Ulice zelenih beretki), Trg Stjepana Tomaševića (veći dio trga za vrijeme NDH nosio naziv po posljednjem bosanskom kralju, dok je manji dio trga pred Oficirskim domom tada nosio naziv po hercegu Stjepanu Vukčiću Kosači, bosanskom plemiću iz perioda srednjovjekovne bosanske države), Trg slobode (od 1946. do 1948), Trg oslobođenja (od 1948. godine), dok današnji naziv Trg oslobođenja “Alija Izetbegović” nosi od oktobra 2005. godine.Vidjeti: Alija Bejtić, Ulice i trgovi Sarajeva. Sarajevo: 1973, 364; Sarajevo, ulice, trgovi, mostovi, parkovi i spomenici. Sarajevo: Općina Stari Grad, 2006, 117. Kao javni gradski prostor spomenuti trg reflektira sva društvena kretanja i veoma slikovito prezentira kontinuirane akcije zvaničnih, službenih krugova koji su u različitim vremenima od 1918. godine nastojali kroz izgradnju spomenika konstruirati različite identitete i kulturu sjećanja. Prvo južnoslavensko ujedinjenje ostvareno nakon 1918. godine donijelo je potrebu raščišćavanja sa austrougarskim naslijeđem i kolektivnom memorijom, te u isto vrijeme potrebu za izgradnjom nove simbolike. Za novi faktor jedinstva prezentirana je dinastija Karađorđević, pa se njeni vodeći članovi pojavljuju kao simbol predstava ujedinjenja u nizu podignutih spomenika na različitim prostorima Kraljevine Jugoslavije. Tako je i u Sarajevu bila predviđena izgradnja spomenika kralju Petru I Karađorđeviću. Iako je prvobitni prijedlog za lokaciju spomenika bila dominantna pozicija, brdo Hrid, koje sa južne strane zatvara ulaz iz Sarajevske kotline u kanjon Miljacke, ipak je, konačno, za spomenik izabrana lokacija na trgu ispred Doma Armije. P. V. Milošević, Arhitektura u Kraljevini Jugoslaviji (Sarajevo 1918-1941). Srbinje: 1997, 235 Uz dugogodišnje rasprave kako treba izgledati centralni sarajevski trg, te nakon rušenja gradske stanice i carinarnice na tom prostoru (izvršene pred početak Drugog svjetskog rata), ocjenjivački sud u kojem je bio i kipar Ivan Meštrović odlučio je 1938. godine da prvu nagradu na konkursu za spomenik Petru I dodijeli zagrebačkom kiparu Frani Kršniću. Krajem 1940. i početkom 1941. godine svi dijelovi za konjaničku figuru Petra I bili su dopremljeni u Sarajevo, započela je izgradnja postamenta, ali početak rata osujetio je realizaciju postavljanja spomenika kao i uređenja cijelog trga.Prilog o Josipu Pičmanu, Čovjek i prostor, br. 4-5, Zagreb: 1981, 337-338 Iako spomenik nije podignut, bit će to početak nastojanja da se taj prostor i u vremenu koje bude uslijedilo obilježi memorijalnom kulturom čiji se sadržaj često smjenjivao. Nedugo nakon početka Drugog svjetskog rata i okupacije na trgu je bio postavljen njemački spomenik sa prepoznatljivim znakom V (victory). Zapaljen i srušen 1945. godine, bio je kratkog vijeka.Fotodokumentacija Kantonalnog zavoda za zaštitu kulturno-historijskog i prirodnog naslijeđa Sarajevo Konstituirana nova komunistička vlast od 1945. donijela je nove spomenike sa novim ideološkim i simboličkim sadržajem, pa tako i konkretne akcije da se prostor trga obilježi “svojom” simboličkom predstavom. Započinje oblikovanje identiteta i obilježavanje prostora sa spomenicima posvećenim NORu, tradiciji revolucije i socijalizma. Sa prepoznatljivim korištenjem terminologije slavljeničkog tona jugoslavenskog socijalizma, te nezaobilaznim spominjanjem imena Tita, najprije je 1977. godine postavljen spomenik koji ima namjeru da ...obilježi epohu koju su započeli radni ljudi i građani na datum Titovog rođendana, u zaštiti čovjekove okoline sa željom da se i budućim naraštajima obezbjede što bolji uslovi za život i rad u socijalističkoj samoupravnoj zajednici.''Tekst na spomeniku Danas se gotovo čini začudna ekološka poruka ovog socrealističkog spomenika podignutog na prostoru glavnog grada socijalističke Bosne i Hercegovine, u kojoj je najvećim dijelom bila skoncentrirana teška, odnosno crna industrija. Česta praksa podizanja spomen-bista narodnim herojima, revolucionarima ili drugim ličnostima od sredine osamdesetih godina prošlog stoljeća realizirana je na ovom prostoru kroz postavljanje spomen-bisti bosanskohercegovačkim književnicima: ''Veselinu Masleši, Ivi Andriću, Rodoljubu Čolakoviću, Branku Ćopiću, Maku Dizdaru, Skenderu Kulenoviću, Meši Selimoviću i Isaku Samokovliji, afirmiranih u vrijeme socijalizma.Spomen-biste imaju umjetničku vrijednost i djela su nekadašnjih jugoslavenskih kipara 11 Postavljene u neposrednoj blizini zgrade nekada respektabilne i najveće izdavačke jugoslavenske kuće Svjetlost iz Sarajeva, činile su simboličku vezu i sa spomen-pločom koja se nalazi na fasadi spomenute zgrade, postavljene u vrijeme proslave četrdeset godina od ustanaka, a posvećenoj palim borcima piscima u toku Narodnooslobodilačkog rata.pomen-ploču je postavilo Udruženje kniževnika BiH i IP “Svjetlost” 4. jula 1981. godine.Tekst na spomen-ploči glasi: Pisci Bosne i Hercegovine pali u narodnooslobodilačkom ratu: Kalmi Baruh, Ilija Grbić, Jovan Kršić, Džemo Krvavac, Veselin Masleša, Ognjen Prica, Marcel Šnajder, Zija Dizdarević, Hasan Kikić, Safet Krupić, Velimir Kovačević, Vasilije Medan, Huso Salčić i Branko Zagorac''.'' Proslava dana ustanka predstavljala je značajan datum iz socijalističkog kalendara praznika,O socijalističkom kalendaru praznika, o ritmiziranju slavlja koja usmjeravaju sjećanje društva, vidjeti radove Dunje Rihtman Auguštin: Metamorfoza socijalističkih praznika i O konstrukciji tradicije u naše dane, rituali, simboli i konotacije vremena, koji su objavljeni u Godišnjaku “Narodna umjetnost” Instituta za etnologiju i folkloristiku Zagreb, u brojevima 27. iz 1990. godine i 29. iz 1992. godine pa je svečano otkrivanje spomenika bilo često upriličeno upravo na datume iz hronologije događaja NOR-a. Takvi datumi bili su zgodna prilika za proklamiranje komunističkih tradicija i za “integraciju preko datuma”. O ulozi praznika u integraciji zajednice vidjeti rad Todora Kuljića, Integracija preko datuma. Helsinška povelja, (glasilo Helsinškog odbora za ljudska prava u Srbiji), broj 87-88, septembar-oktobar 2005. Devedesete godine prošlog stoljeća, rat i opsada grada 1992-1995. godine donijeli su novi odnos prema partizanskom naslijeđu i spomenicima socijalizma. Nestankom Jugoslavije prestao je značaj njene kolektivne memorije, a događaji koji su uslijedili donijeli su novi pogled i tumačenje antifašističke prošlosti, pa su tako u toku opsade Sarajeva spomen-biste na Trgu oslobođenja bile uklonjene.Spomen-biste bile su ostavljene u depou Narodnog pozorišta Sarajevo. Nakon okončanja opsade ostali prazni postamenti podsjećali su na postojanje spomen-bisti, pa tako nakon 1995. godine započinje nastojanje da se one vrate na svoje pozicije. Duge polemike u javnosti i objavljeni brojni novinski članci o značaju ličnosti i djela bosanskohercegovačkih književnika i njihovih spomen-bista pokazali su svu složenost pitanja odnosa prema spomenicima i memoriji. Pri tome su bile uočljive neiskrene namjere službenih organa vlasti u Sarajevu da nakon rata vrate spomen-biste. To se ogledalo u njihovim kontradiktornim odlukama. Naime, samo mjesec dana od objavljivanja rezultata konkursa kojim je trebalo dati novi memorijalni sadržaj trgu u kojem nije bilo predviđeno vraćanje bista, Skupština Kantona Sarajevo donosi zaključke na jednoj od svojih sjednica u kojima valorizira kao značajne i vraća spomen-biste na prostor tog trga.6 Arhivska dokumentacija Kantonalnog zavoda za zaštitu kulturno-historijskog i prirodnog naslijeđa, inv. br. 138. sign. 2102, tom IV, Rezultati Konkursa za izradu idejnog rješenja poginulim braniocima Sarajeva i prostorne organizacije Trga oslobođenja, od 26. 9. 2000. i Zaključci Skupštine Kantona Sarajevo sa sjednice od 9. 11. 2000. o valorizaciji i vraćanju spomen-bista na Trg oslobođenja, br. 01-05-314/00 od 11. 12. 2000. Također vidjeti: Separat zaštite kulturno-historijskog i prirodnog naslijeđa za Urbanistički projekat Trga Oslobođenja – A. Izetbegović, septembar 2007. I pored toga što službene institucije imaju mogućnost da kroz podizanje ili uklanjanje spomenika oblikuju kolektivno sjećanje, spomenici ponekad imaju i svoj vlastiti život neovisan o volji političke elite, pa ih građani nekada doživljavaju drugačije nego što to država želi ili namjerava. To se pokazalo u interesu i angažiranju šire javnosti u Sarajevu, koja je svojim aktivnim učestvovanjem u raspravama oko bista bosanskohercegovačkim književnicima doprinijela njihovom konačnom vraćanju na prvobitna mjesta, pri tome zorno ilustrirajući da građani ne doživljavaju sve tzv. partizanske spomenike kao nepoželjne tragove komunističke prošlosti. Put lutanja spomen-biste su okončale 2001. godine, kada su sve osim biste Veselina Masleše vraćene na ovaj trg. Protivljenjem uprave Izdavačke kuće Svjetlost, pod izgovorom da se postament biste Veselina Masleše nalazi na njihovom privatnom zemljištu, te da na to mjesto žele postaviti spomen-bistu jednom od svojih nekadašnjih direktora, bista Veselina Masleše nije vraćena.A. Bećirević, O životu spomenika u Sarajevu, http://www.aimpress (pristup 9. 4. 2009). U raspravama o partizanskim spomenicima kao i o bistama bosanskohercegovačkih književnika prepoznajemo namjeru da se uklanjanjem spomenika koje je izgradilo prethodno društvo konačno porazi nekadašnja vladajuća ideologija i njen identitet. Novo oblikovanje pamćenja i stvaranje novog zvaničnog sjećanja u Sarajevu ponovno je započelo nakon 1995. godine i izvedeno je u vrijeme velike transformacije društva. Ispražnjeni simbolički sadržaj prethodnog društva uz rat i opsadu otvorio je mjesta za nova spomen-obilježja u Sarajevu. Iako od devedesetih godina na bosanskohercegovačkoj sceni dominira pluralitet identiteta u kojem je vodeća nacionalna i vjerska odrednica, ipak od 1997. godine centralno mjesto na Trgu oslobođenja zauzima skulptura Multikulturalni čovjek. Djelo je italijanskog umjetnika Franceska Perillia, koji je spomenik poklonio gradu. Na postamentu koji podsjeća na rep granate stoji muška figura koja sa podignutim rukama drži loptu koja asocira na Zemlju. Na krajevima su meridijani i paralele sa pticama raširenih krila. Evidencijski karton spomenika Multikulturalni čovjek, Kantonalni zavod za zašttitu kulturno-historijskog i prirodnog naslijeđa, Sarajevo. Iako simbolika spomenika upućuje na otpor Sarajlija agresiji, sa porukom da će multikulturalni čovjek izgrađivati svijet'', također kroz njegov sadržaj iščitavamo poruku iz “vanjskog svijeta” o potrebi očuvanja i izgradnje multikulturalnosti, dok novi identitetski sadržaj, kreiran pak iznutra, od strane političke elite grada, danas na trgu pod nazivom Trg oslobođenja “Alija Izetbegović” sagledavamo u postavljanju spomenika Prvoj policijskoj brigadi.Spomenik je postavljen u povodu petnaeste godišnjice postrojavanja Prve brigade Policije Stari Grad Sarajevo, u maju 2007. godine Dominantno korišten simbol ljiljana u svim vojnim formacijama Armije BiH tokom 1992-1995. iskorišten je u u Spomeniku Prvoj policijskoj brigadi. Na postamentu je ljiljan u čijem se središtu nalazi policijska značka također sa ljiljanima.'' I dok još traju rasprave o uređenju novog spomenika na prostoru trga, od 2000. godine traje inicijativa za izgradnju spomenika svim poginulim braniteljima i građanima Sarajeva tokom opsade. Cilj je da se izgradnjom spomenika izrazi sjećanje na četrdeset i četiri mjeseca opsade, te sačuva sjećanje na poginule borce i građane. Iako izabrano rješenje predviđa postojanje zida na kojem bi bila ispisana sva imena poginulih, predviđeni novi memorijalni sadržaj nastoji zabilježiti i druge važne događaje iz prošlosti Sarajeva. Popločavanje trga bilo bi izvedeno na način da predstavlja simbolično “sedimentiranje” historije Sarajeva.Bilten Općine Centar Sarajevo, juli/srpanj 2008. godine, broj 95, 3. S namjerom da ostane trajan i vječan (uostalom, kao i svi spomenici kada se grade), novi memorijalni prostor treba, prema konkursnom zadatku, da na “...primjeren način obilježi ime i djelo prvog Predsjednika BiH Alije Izetbegovića”. Odluka o pristupu izradi Urbanističkog projekta Trg Oslobođenja – A. Izetbegović, Službene novine Kantona Sarajevo, 5. januar 2007. Predviđeno novo memorijalno rješenje također konačno inkorporira postojeće spomen-biste na tom trgu. Na takvu realizaciju koja bi pomirila različita sjećanja i identitete grada još se čeka. MONUMENTS AND IDENTITIES ON THE EXAMPLE OF THE SARAJEVO LIBERATION SQUARE “ALIJA IZETBEGOVIĆ” (Summary) Along with numerous and various ways and mechanisms that the official authorities use in the process of identity building and collective memory, an important place belongs to monuments. Placed on public spaces they have a symbolic “power of speech” in every society. Monuments can often confirm the official standpoint about the past, and how the identity values of a community are promoted. The building of monuments represents a significant political question, particularly in societies similar to Bosnia and Herzegovina where the frequent changes of regimes caused an alterative character of remembrance and identity. Monuments and memorials on the Sarajevo Liberation Square “Alija Izetbegović” offer observational examples of existence of different memorials and identity contents built since 1918 until the present day. Every new constituted government brought new actions to mark this space with its own symbolic representations. Their analysis shows that building of monuments, as well as their destruction or removal, is closely connected to every political change in the society. New regimes often base their ideology and identity on the grounds of antagonising relations towards the previous society and this is also reflected on the “old” monuments, so we can notice a rule whereby a confrontation with old memory can be observed as well as the shaping of new memory and identity. Fresh examples of this are offered by the so called monuments of the socialist period placed on the Liberation Square “Alija Izetbegović”. The public relation to these monuments has changed in the period of disappearance of Socialist Yugoslavia, war and siege in Sarajevo. As a result of forming of a new society from the Nineties, a new policy of remembrance is established, together with a new symbolisation of public spaces as well as the forming of different collective but also individual identities.